


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by SandwichBandit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandwichBandit/pseuds/SandwichBandit
Summary: Bellatrix was in for a rude awakening and a great start to a terrible day, and Andy would pay for turning her daughter against her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

Bellatrix should have heard the soft click of the door opening as well as the stomping of small feet, but unfortunately for her, she was unprepared for the sudden ambush that shook her from her deep sleep.

A small and yet very bony body leapt up onto the bed, and for Bella, that meant realizing their daughter woke up and chose violence as elbows and knees landed on her vulnerable and soft organs.

Hermione woke up with a jolt from the sudden shift in the bed as well as from Bellatrix’s wheeze and pained cry and found her wife curled up on her side incoherently mumbling curses at Andy as Delphi excitedly shook her.

“Morgana’s ti--tortoises,” Bellatrix nearly cursed, only to catch herself before angering her wife about her excessive cursing around their young daughter. The same daughter who decided to knee her to death. _Traitor!_ “I’m going to kill Andy,” she uttered, remembering how a few days ago her younger sister grinned while whispering a secret plan to her daughter. This was no doubt the secret plan.

This wasn’t even the first time Andy tricked little kids into doing her dirty work. Despite her innocent front, Andromeda most definitely was a Slytherin through and through, using children as a shield and as a means of getting back at her older sister knowing full well that she wouldn’t retaliate on them. First with Cissy, decades ago, now with her daughter. She probably used the same lines from back then too. It probably went like, ‘Hey, Delphi. You should wake Bella up, but be sure to jump on her and shake her to show your excitement and how much you love her.’

“Mum, I love you,” Bellatrix heard their daughter say as she rolled back over to face her. A decision she soon regretted as Delphi climbed on top of her, kneeing her again. It was much worse than when Crookshanks stood on top of her, driving small paws into her as he moved over her to his place on the pillows.

“I love you too, dear,” she replied, hugging her while also gritting her teeth through the renewed pain.

“Good morning, Delphi,” Hermione greeted. “Where’s my hug?”

And with that Delphi practically leapt on to her other mother, who curiously avoided getting a knee to the gut.

Hermione returned the hug and kissed her on the forehead. “Why so active this morning, kiddo?”

“Aunt Andy told me the secret way to wake up Mum.”

Hermione ignored the murderous comments from her left as she tried to explain to the 5 year old that while Bellatrix did enjoy her hug it would be better if she made sure Mum was awake before _carefully_ and _slowly_ climbing on the bed. She sent Delphi on her way, telling her to go play in the living room and that they’d be out soon for breakfast in a few minutes.

Hermione cast a diagnostic spell to check for major injuries. Bellatrix had none but would probably be sore for a while.

“Ugh, my squeedily spooch,” Bellatrix uttered, clutching her abused side.

“Bella,” Hermione addressed, rolling her eyes at the cartoon reference, “you don’t _have_ a squeedily spooch.”

“Not anymore I don’t. No thanks to _your_ daughter.”

“ _My_ daughter?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and replied, “ _Your_ daughter.”

“And weren’t you just saying last night how proud you were of your daughter.”

“My daughter would never, ever do such a thing. She’d never wake up and choose violence.”

“She gets it from you.”

“No.”

“Bella, _you_ wake up and choose violence every day.” Hermione didn’t even want to mention that less than 10 minutes ago Bellatrix was plotting her sister’s murder for weaponizing her daughter against her. She was rather fond of her sister-in-law and didn’t want to know the details of her wife’s revenge plans.

“Lies,” she protested, “Just yesterday, I woke up and chose love, but you stopped me, and you said we didn’t have time and that Delphi might walk in. Then, I chose coffee only to go to the kitchen and find out we were out. And _then_ I chose violence.”

“Yes dear,” Hermione replied, stroking Bella’s back as she relaxed back on the bed, finally over the pain, “You sure showed the printer who’s boss.”

“It was asking for it.” Bellatrix thought back on the _printer incident_ from yesterday. Hermione had asked her to help out by getting on to the computer and printing out some pages for her. Bella had a hard time getting the computer to connect to it and then it was saying something about a driver or something. Then when she finally got the printer working, it complained about being out of paper. She then fed it the paper and then it complained about being out of both colour ink and black ink, which was the last straw. Bellatrix cast _Bombarda Maxima_ on it without thinking. “We don’t even print in colour, how was it out of ink colour already?”

Bellatrix hated printers. They were so needy. They wanted a connection, paper, and ink. Ink so expensive it might as well contain a small drop of unicorn blood. Ink that she had just replaced 5 days ago. It wasn’t the price that bothered her, it was the principle of it.

The rest of that day was spent shopping for a new and better printer and buying groceries like more coffee. Coffee was something that Bellatrix desired especially after this disaster of a morning.

With a sigh, she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. Today she was planning on sleeping in, but now it was time to plan her payback on Andromeda. Now what to tell Andy’s favorite niece? Should she tell Delphi that Dear Aunt Andy’s favorite gift was a box of frogs? That she really loves ventriloquist dolls? No, no. It had to be something worse, something to drive Andy mad.

Tonks had taught Bella how to hide the icons on the desktop. Unfortunately, Andy had figured it out and had now blocked Bellatrix from accessing her computer. But Andy hadn’t stopped Delphi yet… How could she to her favorite niece? Bellatrix grinned and mused to herself as she sipped her coffee, _Andy can kiss her perfectly arranged desktop goodbye._


End file.
